


Blonde

by missamericas



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericas/pseuds/missamericas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took everything inside of Derek not to squeal in excitement. It's been four years, four <i><b>fucking</b></i> years since Frank Ocean released new music that wasn't little snippets or being featured on someone else's track. Derek Nurse has been waiting for this moment since his parents went on a business trip during his eighteenth birthday when he and his friends got stupid high with <i>Super Rich Kids</i> on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaand we're back! I'm obsessed with them, my children.

Nursey wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't sure if this was real life or a dream or whatever was happening right now.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Nursey had to find a way to maintain his chill. He couldn't open up the Tumblr or Twitter apps and freak out there. He's worked up a good Chill Persona on his social media outlets thank you very much, he wasn't about to ruin that because of this. Even if he's been waiting for this moment for _far_ too long.

It took everything inside of Derek not to squeal in excitement. It's been four years, four **_fucking_** years since Frank Ocean released new music that wasn't little snippets or being featured on someone else's track. Derek Nurse has been waiting for this moment since his parents went on a business trip during his eighteenth birthday when he and his friends got stupid high with _Super Rich Kids_ on repeat.

Suddenly, his mind ran on someone. A certain fireball of freckles that Derek had been missing. Not as much as Frank's genius lyrics, but Dex was a very close second. Dialing his number, Derek held his phone with his shoulder pressed against his ear and drummed his fingers against his knees. Was he excited because Frank finally dropped new music or nervous because it's been nearly a week since Dex and Nursey talked to each other last?

It wasn't a long phone call, Derek was drunk and everyone knows he can't be held responsible for what he says when he's drunk. He's pretty sure he told Dex he missed him and his freckles or some dumb shit like that. School didn't start for almost another month and Derek was going through Withdrawals™ okay? Either way, Derek had to have said something over the line for them to go this long without so much as a text from Dex. Not to mention Nurse was too scared to say shit to him. But now? Now Derek didn't care.

 

"'Ello?" Dex answered after the third ring. Derek smiled as bubbles pooled in the bottom of his stomach.

 "Dexy! How's it going man? How's your uncles boat? The one hundred and one Pointdexters?" His tone was light and joyful, he didn't realize how much he missed talking to Dex. It took them a while to get to this point, less fighting out of anger and more as a tactic for flirting. Well, on Nursey's part at least.

 

Dex's summer had been what it usually was. Spending time with his family and working with his uncle on his lobster fishing boat to earn some money. While on academic and athletic scholarships, it didn't hurt to have a little money in his pocket when he went back to school.

This year though, most of his family went back to Ireland to visit his extended family. It wasn't as if he wasn't invited, it was just the daunting fact that his extended family hadn't seen him well before he transitioned and he wasn't sure he was ready for the big Coming Out stage so soon.

It's not that he was scared to come out to the team, he was going to Samwell for goodness sake, but in Dex's experience coming out was never easy. It was hard when he came out as a lesbian, before soon feeling like bisexual was the right fit for him. Before discovering that he was in fact a boy and had to come out all over again.

While his family was indeed extremely Catholic, they never shunned him. Never made him feel any less of a person because of who he was attracted to and who he was. He was really lucky in that department. So he sent his family off, telling them not to worry about him; come Christmas he thinks he'll be ready to come out to the rest of his family. Or at least, he hopes.

Anyways, working long days in the heat always wiped Dex out, no matter how much he hydrated and made sure his stomach wasn't empty. Especially since he worked his binder on some days, he was understandably tired. And all he wanted to do was laugh at some memes, watch Stranger Things and fall asleep before he repeated his day. The thought of having to talk to anyone right now, especially Nursey sounded like a chore.

But if Dex was being honest with himself, he missed Nursey. He missed their chirping, he missed being sent memes Nursey knew Dex would get a kick out of. Dex missed his defense partner, pain in the ass best friend. His best friend, who he happened to have a wicked sized crush of the size of Kent Parson's ego.

He freaked out when Derek drunkenly told Dex that he missed him and his freckles. How he wanted to count them and compare them to the many wonders of the world. Stars, sea glass hidden on a beach shore, or whatever other poetry bullshit Derek could spew when he was turning on the charm.

Dex wasn't scared that he had feelings for Derek, no his Freak Out™ over his attraction to boys happened in high school; when he feel for his defense partner then too. Nathan Santos was sarcastic, smart, and a giant annoyance. He also had dark skin that glowed in the summer, and light gray eyes that made Dex think of the clouds on a a rainy day. He was into theater, hockey and was very close to his family. Thinking about it now, Dex seemed to have a type. But could you blame him, these boys were beautiful and Dex was just an innocent standby as they graced the world with their beauty.

 

"Just got off work, it's fine. My cousin almost got his finger nipped by a lobster it was hilarious. Family's in Ireland for the summer, so it's just been me. And I only have three siblings man, you know this. You've _met_ them." Dex answered Derek's questions in the order he asked. It was true, Derek just enjoyed making different variation Weasley jokes because they were so easy.

"Chill," Derek said unable to stop himself. Instead of provoking anger like the word used to for Dex, now he just rolls his eyes. Derek thinks he caught the other boy smile fondly once or twice. But he was high, he could've easily made it up.

"What did you want Nurse?" Dex asked as he opened the fridge in the kitchen, wondering what he'd have for dinner.

"Bro, you won't believe who finally dropped music after ghosting on all things good for four years." Nursey gushed. Dex fought the urge to smile, his face squished into something worthy of chirping. 

"I mean I would know if Beyoncé came out with another album. Bits would've blown up the group chat by now." Dex said with his main focus on the left over pasta he made a couple nights ago. He wasn't feeling it, or the grilled chicken he made last night.

His mind then remembered the night Lemonade dropped and Bitty unable to handle his excitement. Dex can't remember the last time he got so many snapchats within the timespan of an hour, even Nursey didn't seen him as much as Eric did. But no one could resist being charmed by Bittle, he was probably the most adorable boy he knew; not including Chowder.

"Ha ha, very funny Dex. Remember that one song we talked about?" Derek asked nawing at his bottom lip.

 

Before break, after midterms, the two of them got high and sat on the roof of the Haus and just talked. They talked about Dex coming to terms with his sexuality, gender, and coming out to his family. Nursey talked about growing up biracial, being pansexual, and learning how to deal with his absentee family. He mentioned his eighteenth birthday, and he even played the song for Dex. Implying how spot on the song was for him and his friends at that point in his life. For about the hundredth time, Derek surprised Will.

"Yeah, dude. It's a good song." Will said, his anxiety spiking. The lyrics _too many white lies and white lines_ dancing in Will's mind to the point where he wanted to punch a wall. He listened to the song many times after Nursey showed it to him. He dissected it line by line, attempting to scratch off the surface of Nursey's past. "What about it?" Dex asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Same artist, new music. Man, I'm so excited. You don't know how long I've been waiting. Bitty has it easy, at least Beyoncé delivers." Derek's words began to slur together when he got excited. As their friendship grew, Derek's 'Chill Persona' peeled back. While the world saw Derek Nurse as someone who was very chill and went with the flow, Dex knew better.

Derek was anxious and scared and excited and angry and stressed and so many other emotions that were expressed in his writing or behind closed doors. Will was grateful he got to see a side of him that he kept hidden away from many people.

Will laughed and closed his fridge, deciding on order some pizza. Lardo wouldn't hurt him too much, it's the summer. "Yeah? You're not so chill then, huh?" It was a weak chirp, but Dex couldn't resist it.

"Wow Dex, you're a riot. I'm slapping my knee right now. Tears are streaming down my face." Nurse deadpaned causing Will to burst into a fit of giggles. Wow, he needed to chill. Grabbing his laptop, he pulled up the Papa John's website.

"Listened to the full album yet?" Dex asked again, his attention going towards the top of the TV set in the living room.

"Not yet actually, I wanted to know if you'd be down for listening with me?" The question hung in the air for almost a minute before Dex said:

"Yeah man, lemme just order some dinner and then we can over Skype?" He suggested, finding himself hoping Nursey would say yes. There was a pause and a thud coming from Nursey's end of the call, Dex struggled to stifle his laugh. "Uh, you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm good! Just fell over, it's whatever; don't worry about it. Lemme get my laptop."

 

It was amazing that something as simple as skyping with Dex made Nursey fall off his chair, he was probably distracted by the fact that he'd get to see Dex's face again. Yeah, that was probably it. Once Nursey had his laptop set up, they hung up their phones and continued their conversation on skype while Dex waited for his food. After it was delivered, Derek pulled up the album on his phone and started with the first track. The two listened to nearly an hour of new music, discussing how they felt about the song and their interpretations on it.

Soon enough, Dex has ended up in his room, exhausted yet content. He yawned as he raked his fingers through his hair, causing it to look like a fluff of orange mess. Nursey's eyes were focused on Dex's hand, and how much he wanted to hold it; slipping his fingers between Dex's, and grazing a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

"Nursey! Nurse, earth to Derek, where'd you go man?" Dex said, his voice already tired from sleep. Derek blinked a few times before his eyes softened as he wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs.

"So, do you remember last week when I was drunk and called you?" Derek asked, his eyebrow quirking as he internally screamed. But he started this so he might as well finish it. Hearing Nursey's question caused Dex to become more alert. He sat up quickly, though he tried to play it off as calmly just changing his position. 

"Yeah, what about it?" This was the part where Derek told him it wasn't anything important, that he was drunk and it was stupid. But Dex found himself hoping that wasn't the case. Though, Dex also knew something about hope; sometimes it betrayed you.

"Wow, this seemed a lot easier in my head." Nurse laughed before scratching the back of his neck. "Whatever, I'm here already.." His voice trailed off before he looked at Dex on the screen of his computer attempting to make sense of look on his friends face.

"I.. Shit. Okay. Fuck, whatever. I like you Dex. I have for a while and I get it if you're not into me or whatever and want to be friends but I'm tired of acting like I don't have feelings for you." Derek sighed, feeling his heart beat roughly against his chest. "Do with that as you will." He finished before leaning back against his chair, waiting for Dex to respond. 

But he didn't, he just kind of sat on his bed staring back at Derek like he had grown another head or something. The longer it went on the more worried Nursey got, he tilted his head towards the right and waited longer.

"This is the part where you say something." Nursey prompted, now both his eyebrow raised in confusion. Though, this time Will responded. 

"Literally, shut the fuck up I'm trying to process how the guy I've been crushing on for almost a year has a crush on me too." Dex waved his hand around, leaning his head against his headboard. There was a thud and shaking of Derek's webcam.

 

As Derek waited for Dex to say something, he rested his hand against his desk. Upon hearing Will's confession, it slipped and he knocked his forehead on the edge of his desk, he's amazed he wasn't bleed. But he'd have a bump in the morning. Rubbing his forehead he sat up with eyes wide.

"You like me too?" Dex could already see the grin growing on his face.

"I said that didn't I? You should probably put ice on whatever you just hit idiot." There wasn't any malice behind it though, not that there had been for a long time.

"When we get back to Samwell, I'm taking you on a date." Derek said, the excitement in his voice was evident and very adorable Will had decided.

"As long as it doesn't end with us at the ER."

 

 

Their first date totally ended with them at the ER.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks! These fools are great, I could write/read about them falling in love in many different alternate universes. 
> 
> Anywho, I'm on the tumbles, come hang with me! I'm cool and lonely. [@williampoindexters](http://williampoindexters.tumblr.com/)


End file.
